


Best Interest

by 119LSD



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: College Students NCT Dream, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Jeno Is Smart, M/M, Mild Smut, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/119LSD/pseuds/119LSD
Summary: It was the annual Speech & Debate State Tournament at Jaemin’s school campus, where schools from across the state go to compete.At the tournament, Jaemin meets Jeno, a smart and charming guy that everyone knows about. They spend their last day at the event together sharing first-time kisses and sloppy blowjobs.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	Best Interest

It was the annual Speech & Debate State Tournament at Jaemin’s school campus. Their school was selected to host the massive event for all teams in the state that qualified to compete. It was going to be a huge turnout - filled with top-grade judges, teams with astounding individuals, and not to mention, the prizes and recognition that these teams will take back to their home school campus. 

To be selected as the host for this occasion was a huge deal, because not only was your school going to hold the biggest tournament for speech & debate students, but you’d also meet teams with individualists who have groundbreaking records from previous competitions - this was the kind of event that all competitors dream of winning. 

Only three students from Jaemin’s speech and debate team were qualified to compete - so for the rest of the team, they had to host the event by working on various little jobs that their debate coach gave to them. 

“Hyuck! You’re supposed to take the trash outside to the dumpster!” Renjun yelled at his friend Donghyuck, “Not outside of the fucking school building where everyone can see!” 

“Coach said outside, so that’s what I did.” Donghyuck frowned as he helped Renjun pick up all the trash bags he left at the front of the school. “Besides, I have to walk past the cafeteria where all those arrogant ass people are.” He threw the trash bag back inside the bin for the two friends to push. 

Once they got all the mess out of sight, both Renjun and Donghyuck went back inside the school to push the large bin of trash to the back of the building where the dumpster was located. Before they could push the bin across the loud cafeteria, they decided to take a mini-break at Jaemin’s assigned task at the concession stands. 

“Hey guys, why are y’all sweating?” Jaemin greeted as he was handing a student their change. 

Donghyuck took a seat in Jaemin’s chair, extending his body tiredly. “Because this little guy wanted to be extra.” He said whilst pointing at Renjun. 

Renjun gasped offensively, “Really? You’re going to blame me for your stupid mistake?” He leaned on the trash bin and flicked Donghyuck off.

“Why did our coach give us the hard jobs? Yet the fucking cheerleaders and football players are out here serving lunch to these judges!” Donghyuck complained, “We are the ones that are in the actual debate team, not them! They are just volunteering.” His eyes glared at all the preps and jocks who were smiling and having fun serving food.

“Just be thankful you didn’t get stuck working at the concession lines,” Jaemin said, his back facing his friends as he fixed up the snacks. “I have to talk to these strangers from different schools, who look down at me because I wasn’t qualified enough to compete with them.” 

“Let’s switch then, I’m tired of pushing that trash bin all day,” Renjun stated. “I’m also getting really tired of being around him.” He pointed back at Donghyuck. 

“Good, I don’t like being bossed around anyway,” Donghyuck spitefully said.

“So what do I have to do boss?” Jaemin asked cheerfully, shaking the bag open. 

“Just pick up all the trash you see in the cafeteria and outside of the judge’s room,” Donghyuck informed, sitting on the stairs as he played games on his phones. 

“Are you not going to help me?” Jaemin asked, fixing the clean bag around the bin. 

His friend looked up at Jaemin from where he sat, “You’re starting to sound like Renjun and I don’t like that.” 

“Can you just come with me? I don’t want to walk around the cafeteria where all those teams are at,” The black-haired male sighed, shivering at the thought of many intimidating people his age just staring. 

“Fine, but you’re doing all the pushing,” His friend fussed, standing up and dusting off his black skinny jeans. 

Jaemin pushed around the cart filled with all the trash bags they managed to pick up whilst Donghyuck only gossiped from behind his back. Both males roamed around the school, noticing groups of teams practicing outside the judge’s room before they entered. 

“It must be very nerve-racking for these guys to have to compete just for a spot in the finals tomorrow.” Jaemin and Donghyuck were on their way to the cafeteria, dreading the walk there. “Good thing we aren’t that serious about debate, right?” Jaemin joked. 

“The only exciting thing about this is the hot guys,” Donghyuck stated proudly, checking out the guys in their suits and fixed-up hair.

“What about the seniors in our team, the ones that qualified for this tournament?” Jaemin laughed, knowing that his friend is a very thirsty man.

“Ugh, Kun is hot, but he’s scary.” He started, “Johnny is sexy and you know that.” Jaemin hummed in agreement. “And Jaehyun, well, do I need to explain?” The younger shook his head. “Exactly, the guys in our team are good looking but we see them every day, we don’t see these hotties at all.” 

Jaemin was pushing the bin slowly at that point, trying to take in the many people around him who were well dressed. He hadn’t noticed their appearances when he worked at the concession stand, but now that Donghyuck had pointed it out, he couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of one guy in particular. 

“Do you know who that is?” Jaemin pointed discreetly at the blonde male sitting quietly and scanning over his documents. 

“Who?” Donghyuck asked loudly, garnering attention from others. 

“Can you shut up?” Jaemin hushed his friend with a shove. “The one with the blonde hair. He’s sitting at that table with his team.” 

Donghyuck squinted his eyes to scan over the sea of a crowd and spotted the blondie. 

“Oh!” He exclaimed, with a clap. “That’s Lee Jeno, he’s considered one of the best in the state, he won first place in Foreign Exempt last year,” Donghyuck informed. 

“Really?” 

Donghyuck continued to speak, but Jaemin didn’t pay him any mind as he kept staring at the blonde male.

Lee Jeno, a tall, handsome individual with his chiseled jaw bone and well-defined nose, making him look like a Greek God. His black fitted suit accentuating his broad shoulders and long legs. He looked amazing, Jaemin concluded. 

Jaemin’s cheeks burned when he got caught staring by one of Jeno’s team members who raised their eyebrow at him and nudged Jeno’s arm to get his attention. Jaemin quickly looked down and acted as nothing happened by picking up unnecessary trash. 

He slowly glanced up and saw Jeno flashing him a smile that took him by surprise.

“What the fuck?” 

The first day of the tournament was coming to an end and everyone who qualified for the semi-finals was celebrating with their teammates as they all looked at the list with names. 

“Oh shit, Jeno and Mark both qualified in the semi-finals for Public Forum,” Donghyuck noted as he went down the list. 

“You’re more focused on two guys who go to a different school instead of the three guys that are representing our school.” Renjun scoffed, crossing his arms sassily. 

“Because those two guys are fucking sexy,” Donghyuck argued, the three friends were walking down the hall where the rest of the competitors were located at. “And don’t act so innocent, you went into Johnny’s room to see him compete in Humorous Interpretation, but really, you went there to see that tall guy Lucas who goes to a different school.” He said accusingly. 

“You bitch.” Renjun muttered. 

“Anyway, guess whose Instagram I got earlier,” Donghyuck smirked, flashing his phone screen to his friends. 

“BITCH IS THAT MARK LEE’S INSTAGRAM?!” Renjun shouted, grabbing Donghyuck’s phone from his hand. 

“What? How did you get his Instagram?” Jaemin asked softly, looking at the screen from behind Renjun’s shoulder. 

“I just came up to him,” Donghyuck shrugged, taking his phone back, “Did you know Mark and Jeno are best friends? No wonder they got paired up for this year’s tournament.” 

“Really? Let me see Jeno’s Instagram.” Jaemin questioned, raising his eyebrow. 

Donghyuck took a minute to look for Jeno’s account and flaunted his page to Jaemin. The younger held his friend’s phone and scrolled through the male’s page, pictures of Jeno holding trophies, family pictures, and of his friends. Jaemin smiled fondly, he looked like a really decent guy, someone that Jaemin can picture himself with in the future. Despite his lack of experience with any sort of relationship.

“Follow his page, I know you want to Jaemin.” Renjun teased, wiggling his eyebrows at him. 

“No! I don’t even know him like that, I just saw him once and that’s it.”

Donghyuck tsked, getting his phone back. “You should, Jaemin, I’d do it right now.” 

“Why? It’s just weird.” 

“Look, everyone knows about Jeno, like everyone,” Donghyuck stated, Renjun nodding his head in agreement behind him. 

This was Jaemin’s first year joining the Speech & Debate and making friends with Donghyuck and Renjun was a hit or miss, they were nothing but gossip. Jaemin learned to love that about them. 

“So, with that being said…” Renjun drawled. 

“Everyone wants to fuck him or get fucked by him, so if you want either option you need to stop being a coward and follow his page and send him an ass picture,” Donghyuck said, shaking Jaemin’s shoulders. 

“No!” Renjun and Jaemin said in unison.

“Okay, maybe not the ass picture, but do follow him and see what happens! He’s leaving in a few days, so might as well.” 

After giving it some thought, Jaemin decided to follow Jeno later on that night, throwing his phone across his room when he got a notification from the male requesting to follow him back. 

Jaemin was fixing up the mess Renjun had made in the concession stands the day before, grumbling curse words at his friends for even allowing them to switch tasks. 

“Hey, you’re the guy that followed me on Instagram, right?” 

Jaemin turned to the source of the voice, slowly twisting his head around. Cheeks flushed red once his eyes met the sight of Lee Jeno in his navy blue suit, holding a white cup of presumably hot coffee. 

“Y-yeah, I’m a big fan…” Jaemin stammered, unable to find the right words to say. 

“A fan? I’ve never seen you in any of my rounds,” Jeno tilted his head innocently. “Be honest, do we know each other?” He leaned in closer.

“Uh, no we don’t,” Jaemin lowered his gaze, feeling embarrassed. “You’re just pretty famous around here, I guess you’re like really good at what you do.” He rambled. 

Jeno chuckled, low and deep, it made Jaemin shiver. “Interesting.” He took a sip of his coffee, “What’s your name?” 

“Jaemin, Na Jaemin. It’s my first year in Speech & Debate…” He informed him. 

“You’re quite pretty, Jaemin,” Jeno smirked. “I’m going to my next round, I’ll see you around then.” He raised his eyebrow, giving Jaemin a cocky nod. 

“S-sure…” Jaemin stuttered, his face completely red and flushed. He pulled out his phone and called his friend Donghyuck, telling him what just occurred. 

Later on that night, Jaemin had arrived home tired and frustrated. Since his small conversation with Jeno, he had not seen the other afterward. He felt sad that he didn’t get the chance to speak to Jeno again, even though he had seen the elder walking around or sitting alone studying his paperwork. 

When dinner was finished, Jaemin rushed to his room with his phone in his hand, screaming internally when he saw the notification from a certain person. 

Lee.Jno: Hey, how was your day? :) 

Nanajaem: Hi! It was good, how are you? 

Lee.Jno: Unfortunately, I didn’t qualify for finals, but it’s alright. 

Nanajaem: I’m sorry, you did well either way!

Lee.Jno: It’s all good, I get to spend more time getting to know you. 

Nanajaem: Oh, yeah that would be nice :) are you staying at the hotel near my school?

Lee.Jno: Yeah, it’s pretty nice out here. I should visit more often now that there’s someone worth going for ;) 

The following day, Jeno and Jaemin spent the last day of the tournament getting to know each other, quickly finding the same interests and hobbies. They hid behind the auditorium where light barely entered, both males bringing in snacks and blankets inside their backpacks for them to share while they laid on the cold floor where they cuddled and talked.

“Hey, can I kiss you?” Jeno asked, combing his fingers through Jaemin’s locks. 

Jaemin stood quietly, fidgeting with his fingers. He’d never had his first kiss, he always believed that his first kiss would be somewhere romantic like at a carnival or something, never in the back of the school’s auditorium with a guy he’s probably never going to see after the tournament. 

“Uh, I’ve never kissed anyone before.” His voice was barely detectable. 

Jeno sat up quickly, looking at the young pretty male with stunned eyes. “You haven’t kissed anyone? That’s very hard to believe.” He smiled, “You’re so gorgeous, I would’ve stolen your first kiss a long time ago if we went to the same school.” 

It was Jaemin’s turn to look surprised, his blush beautifying his face. “Would you steal my first kiss now then?” He looked at the older male with pleading eyes, big and shiny. Jeno was leaving back to his home city in a few hours, he wasn’t going to let his chance of kissing the hottest guy in the tournament pass up.

“Are you sure? It would’ve been different if you had your first kiss already, but this would be your first and I don’t know if you’d like to share it with someone you might not see in a long time.” Jeno grabbed Jaemin’s hands and thumbed the skin across his knuckles gently. 

The black-haired male nodded shyly, giving Jeno a shy smile. “Yeah,” He whispered, “I really want to.” Jaemin leaned closer looking straight into Jeno’s eyes. 

Jaemin fluttered his long lashes that hit softly against his pink dusted cheeks, his heart racing when Jeno inched closer to his lips, their eyes gazing down to their lips. Both males could hear the loud audience entering the auditorium as the final contestants were ready to perform, but they stayed still basking each other’s beauty. 

Jeno brushed his thumb along Jaemin’s slightly chapped lips, parting them along the way. The male smirked before leaning closer and capturing the very lips he’d been wanting to taste. 

Jaemin stayed frozen, letting Jeno lead and savor his plump lips. After a while, Jaemin began to move on once he got a feel of it, circling his arms around Jeno’s shoulders and pulling him closer. The younger emitted shameless whimpers when Jeno grabbed him from the nape to deepen their heated kiss, it took him by surprise as soon as he felt Jeno’s tongue swirl around his tongue. 

Something inside Jaemin snapped, making him feel more confident than he ever was. His slim fingers trailed from his shoulders down to his crotch area, earning a raised eyebrow from Jeno. 

“What are you doing?” Jeno asked, parting from their kiss. 

“Is it okay if I try this with you? Might as well get some experience.” He laughed nervously. 

“Sure, why would I say no to a blowjob.” Jeno unbuttoned his black jeans (he was allowed to wear regular clothing since he wasn’t competing) and pushed them down a bit, revealing his semi-hard dick to Jaemin.

“Wow…” 

“You like it?” The older male smirked, guiding Jaemin’s hands to touch his junk. 

Jaemin looked up at Jeno with glossy eyes, slowly pumping Jeno’s dick and stroking the tip with his thumb. “Is this okay?” He asked cutely, receiving a hum in response. 

He began to lick around the tip, tasting the pre-cum that oozed out. Jeno’s hands made way to his hair, grabbing a handful of it when Jaemin started to lick and trail sloppy wet kisses around the base before engulfing the shaft inside his mouth. 

“You sure you haven’t done this before?” Jeno began to groan, Jaemin was sucking his cock like it was his last meal, slurping and twisting his cock like expertise, he’s never had someone blow him off like this before - this was remarkable. 

“Shit, you’re so fucking good at this.” 

Jaemin bobbed his head up and down, realizing that he has no gag reflex as he took in more of the savory cock, pumping it with the same movements as his head. Jeno would buck his hips forward, thrusting inside Jaemin’s pretty mouth, closing his eyes in pleasure as he moaned loudly at Jaemin’s sinful mouth. 

The younger thrived at the sound of Jeno’s noises, he felt good which made him want to go faster and suck on the cock until it fell off! (not literally, but hey) 

“Hey, move I’m about to--” 

But Jaemin’s grip on Jeno was hard to move - he just knew to keep going until Jeno came. 

Jeno then released his warm liquid inside Jaemin’s mouth, the younger felt like gagging at the weird taste but nonetheless, still swallowed. He pulled away with cum still on his chin, he wearily smiled at Jeno, “How was it?” He asked genuinely. 

“I’m definitely going to visit more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it was a bit boring, I really tried to make this fun lmao.


End file.
